Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Shadow Play (Full Movie)
''Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Shadow Play (Full Movie) ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/MLP Crossover film to be created by Daniel Esposito, 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV as part of a double feature with Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) in the near future. Plot Sunburst shares his discovery of Star Swirl's secret journal with Twilight and her friends, which reveals how the sorcerer and Equestria's other legendary heroes—known as the Pillars of Old Equestria—sacrificed themselves to defeat the monstrous Pony of Shadows one thousand years ago. While researching the six heroes' disappearance, Twilight and company deduce that the Pillars are still alive in the timeless realm of limbo, where they have imprisoned themselves alongside the Pony of Shadows for the past millennium. Against Starlight's reservations, Twilight is convinced that freeing Star Swirl, her lifelong idol, would benefit Equestria. To do this, each of the six obtains one of the Pillars' magical artifacts scattered across the land, gathering them to the site of the sealing ritual. Although they succeed in releasing the Pillars, doing so inadvertently brings the Pony of Shadows back as well. The Pony of Shadows, weakened after his thousand-year captivity, retreats to the darkest corners of Equestria to recover his strength. Rebuked by Star Swirl for unleashing Equestria's greatest threat, Twilight resolves to redeem herself by helping him and the other Pillars return the Pony of Shadows to limbo, this time by sacrificing the Elements of Harmony—originally created by the Pillars to maintain harmony in Equestria—in the heroes' place. The Cutie Map directs the ponies to the monster's location; Starlight, noting that the map only summons them for friendship missions, learns from the Pillars that the Pony of Shadows was once their friend named Stygian, whom they cast out for attempting to steal their artifacts. When the ponies use the Elements on the Pony of Shadows, Twilight and Starlight see Stygian in the monster's body and reach out to him, learning that his supposed betrayal was actually an attempt to help the Pillars protect Equestria as their equal. The Pillars realize their error and help the six friends use the Elements to separate Stygian from the shadow creature, which is reimprisoned. Their friendship restored, Stygian and the Pillars remain in the present era to explore Equestria. Trivia * Masters of the 100 Acre Team (excluding Discord and Sunset Shimmer), Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Tom Sawyer, Huckleberry Finn, Becky Thatcher, Pico the Woodworm, Fraidy Cat, James Thunder, Pero (Puss n' Boots), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy Sketchit, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Molly Hale, Celebi, Mewtwo, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Sneech, Big G, Nella, Trinket, Star Butterfly, Marco Diaz, Garrett (Nella the Princess Knight), Clod, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Li Showron, Meilin Rae, Madison Taylor, Natalie Blackstone (Cure Black), Hannah Whitehouse (Cure White), Blisstina "Bliss" Utonium, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Reine Murasame, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Philip, Luke, Paxton, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Mushu, Cri-Kee and The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) are guest starring in this film. * This will be the first Winnie the Pooh/MLP Crossover to be made by Daniel Esposito along with 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. * This film marks the first debut of Philip from Thomas & Friends. * This will be the first Daniel Esposito' film to guest stars Tino Tonitini and his friends from Weekenders. * The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Vile, Sheldon J. Plankton, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Winterbolt, Injurin' Joe, Kurumi Tokisaki, Ursula, Maleficent, Myotismon, Jafar, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Mojo Jojo, Buzz Buzzard, The Crime Empire, Team Rocket and the ''new villain'' will make their appearance in a bonus scene leading up to Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony: The Movie (2017). * My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Shadow Play first broadcast in the US in 2017, the same year Thomas & Friends: Journey Beyond Sodor was released on DVD, Thomas & Friends: Season 21 first broadcast in the UK and Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! first released in theaters. Transcript *Pooh's Adventures of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic - Shadow Play (Full Movie)/Transcript Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Fantasy Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Upcoming films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Winnie the Pooh/My Little Pony crossovers